This invention relates to packaging, and more specifically to construction of non-corrugated cardboard boxes.
Corrugated and non-corrugated cardboard boxes have long been made. A conventional rectangular such box has four side panels and a side-panel-joining flap, and end flaps with each side panel. It has been found that with certain applications, including such dense materials as granular laundry detergents, four panel non-corrugated boxes are subject to damage and breakage during handling.
A primary object of the invention which is the subject of this specification is substantially complete elimination of damage and breakage of non-corrugated boxes filled with dense materials such as granular laundry detergents.
Another primary object of the invention of this specification is continued utilization of non-corrugated cardboard for applications such as granular laundry detergent, including non-corrugated cardboard of 24 point thickness.
In a primary aspect, this invention comprises a non-corrugated cardboard box construction including inner side panels and outer side panels, all formed of a singe sheet of cardboard. The outer side panels wrap the inner side panels, for doubled side panels in the completed box.
In other primary aspects, this invention comprises a non-corrugated cardboard box construction of doubled side panels with specific construction details of fold lines, perforation lines, glue lines and side and end panel relationship to each other, all of which combine to achieve a highly superior construction.
These and other objects, aspects and advantages of the invention will be best understood by a complete reading of a detailed description of the preferred form of the invention, which follows, after a brief description of the accompanying drawing.